The objectives of this project are: 1) to characterize the effects of aging and gender on lipolytic and other metabolic responses to epinephrine. 2) to determine whether aging influences the effects of thyroid hormone and exercise on metabolic responses to epinephrine, and 3) to assess whether age-related changes in adipose tissue distribution and metabolic responses to epinephrine may be ameliorated by dehydroepiandrosterone, estrogen, thyroid hormone, or exercise.